The Awkward First Date
by Radioactive Candy
Summary: -"W-What? I'm not thinking perverted things idiot!" Her face was practically one huge tomato. "I never said you were thinking pervy thoughts, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered in her pinking ear. "B-BAKA!" BAM!- A NaruSaku One-Shot!


The glittering sun was shining down on the village of Konoha. There was a slight breeze and clear blue skies. It was the perfect day for a date. To be specific, Naruto and Sakura's first date! Sakura has known Naruto ever since their genin days, but she always thought of him as a nuisance. Only two weeks ago when the war was finally over had she realized her true feelings for Naruto.

_ She remembered his shallow breathing and how his blood was all over her as she healed him, holding back tears after his fight with Sasuke. When she thought of the fact that Naruto could die right then and there and she would never see him again, something took over her. Then when Naruto slowly reached up and touched her cheek and smiled at her as if he wasn't just dying seconds ago, she couldn't help but cry of joy and kiss him. She surprised not only Naruto, but herself when she grabbed his battered face and joined their lips._

_ Soon after they returned to the village, and Naruto got over his shock, he got the courage to ask her out. He was tense and extremely nervous. Maybe I only thought she kissed me. I was probably so badly injured my mind just made it up! But when Sakura grinned at him and pecked his cheek, he knew it wasn't all in his head. Naruto cheered with pure happiness and then face planted on the floor when his still weak body gave out on him. Sakura chuckled at his silliness and gently lifted him back up and carried him to his house-literally. This caused Naruto to blush profusely, Sakura was carrying him around the village, bridal-style, for all the village to see. They gained many giggles and whoops from the villagers who caught sight of them._

To think that this all just happened a week ago was still a shock for the almost couple. Now, back to the day of the date!

"I totally still can't believe that you and Naruto are finally a couple!" Ino giggled over the phone.

"Well, we're technically not an 'official' couple yet. This is only the first date. I don't know if we'll last even a month!" Sakura confessed, nervous that Naruto and her wouldn't make it.

"Oh PA-LEEZE! You guys are gonna end up married and have a bunch of orange haired, whiskered, little ninja babies! You and Naruto are a match made in heaven!" Ino yelled with excitement.

"P-Pig! That's so unrealistic and jeez we haven't even had our first date and you're already talking about marriage and kids!" Sakura turned a dark shade of red at her best friends silly banter.

"Whatever, forehead! What time is your date anyway?" Ino inquired.

"Naruto should be here any moment now, he called me fifteen minutes ago saying he's on his way" Sakura confirmed.

"Yosh! Make sure he takes you to a super fancy restaurant and not that cheap ramen shop!"

"Ino, it's our first date! I don't want him to spend all his money at some fancy restaurant where a small salad costs twenty bucks! If he wants to go for ramen i'm fine with it."

"Oh and I hope it happens, you know, that cute little anime type scene when the girl falls and the boy carries her away like a princess" Ino daydreamed. Sakura chided Ino at how childish she was being. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hey Ino, Naruto's here. I'll call you later on how the date went."

"Okay okay, you guys can go have hot, passionate, se-!" Sakura hung up before Ino could finish her ridiculous sentence. Doing a once over at herself in the mirror, Sakura ran down the steps and opened the door to see Naruto wearing a plain maroon v-neck, slightly ripped white jeans, and maroon sneakers. As she got a bit closer she could smell his spicy cologne. Sakura was really enjoying how the v-neck was showing his amazing collarbone, he looked_ delicious._

"Hi Sakura-chan~! You ready for the best date ever?" Naruto grinned a flawless, white grin. Sakura giggled.

"I've been ready for almost two hours Naruto-_kun_." She said the kun seductively and seeing her tiny mission completed at the sight of Naruto's cheeks blossoming into red tomatoes. She quickly grabbed his hand and ran down her houses steps with Naruto in tow.

"So, where we headed?" Sakura asked already knowing he would say Ichiraku Ramen.

"Actually, i was thinking a romantic picnic." Naruto winked, holding up a basket that Sakura hadn't noticed before. To say Sakura was surprised was an understatement. That was unexpected. She then noticed Naruto staring at her. Wait, was this a way of saying he didn't even have enough money to buy _ramen_?

"I like your outfit Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled, his face slightly flushed. For a second she almost forgot what she was wearing. She wore a fitted orange v-neck with black shorts (in which Naruto was noticeably enjoying) and white sneakers. Hold up, were they wearing each other signature colors? Sakura giggled. Naruto looked at her with a confused smile.

"Naruto, we're wearing each others favorite colors." Sakura decided to enlighten him. Naruto's eyes widened with sudden realization that they were indeed wearing each others favorite colors. That's weird, Naruto and Sakura just threw on some clothes without really thinking. Was this a match made in heaven?

"Where are we having this 'romantic picnic' in which you spoke of, kind sir?" Sakura asked with a slight accent. Naruto caught on and decided to play along.

"Well, m'am, that is a secret for me to know and for you to find out." Naruto spoke with the same weird accent and winked playfully at Sakura. With that being said Naruto then reached into the picnic basket and brought out a blue scarf and then looked to Sakura with a sweet smile and slight blush.

"Sakura, do you trust me?" He asked in a sudden serious tone that caught Sakura off guard. She blushed at how.._sexy_ his voice sounded when he was serious.

"Of course Naruto." Then Naruto carefully wrapped the scarf around her eyes and then with a quick jutsu the basket poofed into a scroll he had in his pocket. He quickly managed to pick up Sakura, bridal-style, just like she always dreamed of. Sakura's face turned the color of her hair at Naruto's sudden closeness. She smelled the cologne again, and she could feel heat radiating off his tanned skin, the fabric of his shirt against her cheek, the quick beat of his heart beneath her hand. Oh how she wanted to wrap him up and ravis-.

"S-Sakura-chan, you have this really creepy smile on your face." Naruto mentally sweat-dropped at her.

"W-What? I'm not thinking perverted things idiot!" Her face was practically one huge tomato. Naruto eyes squinted with a small twinkle as he grinned from whisker to whisker.

"I never said you were thinking pervy thoughts, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto whispered in her pinking ear.

"B-BAKA!" Sakura yelled. She was about to punch him but then remembered that he was carrying her and if punched him, they would both fall in Kami knows what position. Naruto figured they'd better get going so he focused his chakra to his feet and jumped to the roof of a nearby building and in seconds they were going from roof to roof. They Kami he put the blindfold on Sakura or she would've screamed at how high they were! Sakura could feel the difference in the air, it was..fresher..and warmer. She could faintly smell flowers and could even hear a nearby brook with her ninja enhanced ears. The pinkette could feel Naruto slowing down and then coming to a complete stop.

"We're here, Sakura-chan."

* * *

He carefully put her to her feet and laid his tan hands on her shoulders. Slowly, he began to remove the blue blindfold. The darkness was removed from her bright eyes as the blindfold was gone. Her eyes and mouth widened and she couldn't tell if she was awake or not.

Sakura felt like a child in a free candy store. Every where she looked there was a different flower; crimson roses, white orchids, blue daisies, poppies, violets. Every flower in every color. Near them was the stream she heard earlier, it was bubbly and clear blue-she could make out two or three fish swimming around in it. Cherry blossom trees were scattered everywhere and when the breeze came it swept away the petals causing them to dance around Naruto and she, as if invited them to a secret ball. Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sakura with those sky blue eyes of his. Her own mint green orbs were almost in a trance, like she was in a dream world only her and Naruto knew about.

Naruto knew it, he loved Sakura, more then he has loved anyone or anything in his life. Her happiness was enough to sustain Naruto forever. When he was younger, it was only a mere crush but along the way, he found himself so deeply in love he wasn't sure if he was alive or dreaming. To know that this beautiful, strong, amazing girl was _his_, sent shivers down his spine.

"Naruto? Are you okay? You keep..staring..at..me.." She was cut off when Naruto's lip suddenly enveloped hers. Usually her natural reaction would be to beat the shit out of him but- _this felt amazing. _The feel of his mouth on hers caused her to stir, her veins felt like live wires. Naruto's heart was racing miles a minute, especially when he felt Sakura's back arch. Sooner or later Sakura had to push him back, she felt like her heart was going to explode if they continued. Naruto's face matched hers, bright red, cloudy eyes, messy hair- plain love struck.

"Wanna finish this some other time Naru? The food you packed will go to waste if we don't eat it soon." Sakura's voice was jumpy from her nerves going haywire. She tried her best to remain calm and act like she didn't just have the best make-out section in her life.

"Y-Yeah, let's do it, AH i mean that! Let's do that, what you just said!" Naruto's voice cracked from how nervous he was. He was scared to look at Sakura's face, but when he managed too, he regretted it.

Her eyes were nervous, her mouth was pouty, and her arms folded in front of her, causing her cleavage to show. Naruto immediately covered his nose, he could feel blood trickling down from his nostrils. He tried to cover it up with an almost fake coughing fit.

"Uhh, Sakura-chan. Can you...uh..please not do..umm.._that_?" Naruto had to tell her or else he would end up dying of blood loss!

"Doing what?" Seeing where his eyes were shifting she immediately pinked.

"BAKAAAAAA! CHAAA!" She yelled as she falcon punched the hell of out his face with her beast strength. Naruto was then spiraling approximately 124 feet into the air and then proceeded to last on his now bruised and bloodied face.

"H-Huh?! Naruto! Oh my Kami, i'm so sorry! Hold on, i'm coming!" Sakura ran to her somewhat boyfriend and began the healing process. Soon enough they were laughing together like Naruto didn't almost die and like Sakura wasn't the one that almost caused it. Yes, this couple definitely had some small issues, but it was nothing their adorable and kind of awkward love for each other couldn't fix! And thus, the end of the hot, violent, and awkward date was over!"

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry for still not updating Spell of Crimson, i feel so terrible about it..i thought i knew where i was going with that story but apparently not..^^;;. So to make up for it i made this little one-shot! I hope you enjoyed this incredibly awkward and badly written story as much as i didn't! Lol, oh and i was thinking of making a little after shot with Sakura telling Ino how the date wen't, let me know if you guys like that idea and i might do it. Okay i hope you all have a PABUlous day! ;D bonus points for those who know where i got pabulous from! xD **

**love, Ivyzee 3**

nt here...


End file.
